


The Compass, Nobody Holding It

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Compasses, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft, Pain, Panic Attacks, Realistic Minecraft, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Tubbo goes to check up on Tommy, the absence of his best friend hitting hard.He finds something he did not want to see.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	The Compass, Nobody Holding It

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than usual :)  
> but also,,, mmm pain tasty
> 
> alternate title: what if tommy jumped ?

It was with anxiety that Tubbo sneaked out of L’manburg. He was president and he knew people were watching his every move- judging whatever he chose to do. It was a position of power and responsibility that he hated. It felt like chains wrapped around his arms and legs.

He thought that once they got Jschlatt out, it would be like before. It would be him and Tommy, pranking the server and then running, Dream would be their older brother again, Wilbur would be  _ himself.  _

It all crashed down with withers and explosions and tears and  _ hurt.  _ He was forced to exile his  _ own best friend. _

He says forced. He says  _ forced,  _ but deep inside Tubbo knew that no matter how much Tommy gave up for this nation, for freedom- Tommy would not be repaid. Tommy wouldn’t be given respect for his choices, just as Tubbo wasn’t.

Tubbo wishes they’d run away. But he felt like this was a mess that attached to you and never got off. That the only way out possible was death. Even then, death was seen to not be a complete way out.

_ Wilbur’s ghost, walking around amongst the chaos, haunting everybody’s old memories of their friend. _

Still, Tubbo regretted the action. Tommy was the one holding the nation together in a way; and without him, it was falling apart. L’manburg felt strange and different without Tommy.

It felt like Manburg, without Tommy.

So Tubbo quietly stepped into the nether portal, splashing an invisibility potion onto himself while on the pathway to Logstedshire.

He stepped through the portal, leaving the heat of the nether into the cool breeze of the night. Confusion fills his chest as he looks to the side to see a ruined portal.

Dread fills him as he begins walking around, getting closer to where the tent and Logstedshire resided in.

His heart fell to his boots as he saw the craters where the tent was, the destroyed wooden walls of Logstedshire. Horrified, he stares at the raw beef and leather floating where the mooshroom had been, at the missing prime log.

_ What happened? _

Fear filled him as he walked around, before spotting in the sky a tall pillar.

_ Surely not. _

But Tubbo carefully stepped to the edge of it and spotted a shiny compass - specifically a lodestone compass, his heart shattered.

A compass labeled  _ Your Tubbo  _ laid in the bandana Tubbo had gifted Tommy so long ago, and the realization hit him so hard he could’ve fallen over.

Tommy was  _ gone. Dead.  _

Hot tears, feeling like lava running down his cheeks, hit the ground as Tubbo held the compass in his hands and screamed in agony. It felt as though his heart was crushed in his own chest, then ripped out and stomped onto the ground. The pure pain made his entire body feel as though it was buzzing with energy, made his mind feel like a jumble of hurt and confusion.

Was it his fault? Was it because of Tubbo that his own best friend chose to take away his life? Could Tubbo have changed something?   
  
Tubbo had no clear, but staring at the compass and the bandana and the-

Blood. Blood and bones. No corpse because that’s not how it worked but blood and bones and Tommy’s  _ heart  _ and Tubbo turned and puked and cried and held the bloody compass in his arms.

Tubbo cried and cried as he thought of bright blue eyes turning dull. A loud voice becoming quieter and quieter until it was  _ gone. _

And it was his fault, his fault,  _ his fault it’s all because of him and he  _ **_couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think-_ **

Tubbo screamed in agony once again, held the compass to his chest as if it could replace the hole in his heart.

Tubbo took out his own compass, marked  _ Your Tommy  _ but all it did was circle around in confusion because Tommy was  _ gone,  _ wasn’t even on the moral plane anymore and Tubbo cried even more furiously, setting the two compasses next to each other.

_ Your Tommy  _ and  _ Your Tubbo. _

  
But Tubbo’s  _ Tommy  _ was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry not sorry i hadnt been writing enough pain so i decide to hurt my readers <3 rip tommy ig


End file.
